Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball
Poland-Lithuaniaball |nativename = Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów Abiejų Tautų Respublika Речь Посполитая Співдружність двох народів Commonwealth der Zwei Nationen Речь Посполитая Обоих Народов Commonwealth des Deux Nations Republika obou národů |reality = Commonwealth|government = Hereditary Monarchy (1569–1573) Elective Monarchy (1573–1791 / 1792–1795) Constitutional Monarchy (1791–1792)|personality = Hussarist. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Poland's and Lithuania's voices. He is also a Sabaton song.|language = Polish Lithuanian Belarusian Ukrainian German Russian French|capital = Kraków and Vilnius (1569–1793) Warsaw (1793–1795)|religion = Catholic Orthodox Judaism|friends = Kingdom of Hungaryball HREball Serbiaball Franceball Papal Statesball|enemies = Kingdom of Prussiaball Russian Empireball Kebab Austrian Empireball|founded = 1569|predecessor = Kingdom of Polandball, Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball|ended = 1795 (age 226)|intospace = No but discovered truth about Solar System|status = Dead|caption = Polska-Lietuva Stronk!|image = Gra o Polskę.jpg|successor = Russian Empireball, Kingdom of Prussiaball, Habsburg Austriaball|notes = WE CAN INTO SPACE!!!!|likes = Winged Hussars|bork = Kurwa, kurwa Grunwald, grunwald|hates = Kebab|food = Pierogi}}Poland-Lithuaniaball, '''or '''Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball, or the point of time when Polen was stronk was a state formed by the fusion of Grand Duchy of Lithuaniaball and the Kingdom of Polandball. During the 16th and 17th century, it claimed the clay of several Eastern European countries, including Russian Empireball's clay. He only managed to hold control of Moscowball for two years, and got soon driven out by a siege. They managed to fight off the Ottoman Empireball in 1683 by playing When the Winged Hussars Arrived song. Poland-Lithuaniaball died in 1795 because Russian Empireball, Kingdom of Prussiaball and Austrian Empireball invaded him. Polandball and Lithuaniaball broke up so he will probably not come back. Poland-Lithuania represents Poland and Lithuania during their early teenage to young adult years. Relationships Friends * Kingdom of Hungaryball - Good ally, we both removed Kebab * Holy Roman Empireball - We also removed Kebabs * Serbiaball - If I was still around, you would be my best friend. Why? Look at my other friends, we all remove kebab! * Papal Statesball - Pope Neutral * Franceball - Meddled with those pesky Kebabs, but Napoleon helped gib independence Enemies * Russian Empireball - NEVER FORGET 1795!!!! HE TOOK MY EASTERN CLAY!! But I occupied Moscow for 2 years hehe.... * Prussiaball - NEVER FORGET 1795! HE TOOK MY WESTERN CLAY! * Ottoman Empireball - STOP TRYING TO INVADE EUROPE REMOVE KEBAB FROM EUROPE OR ELSE WE WIL BOMB ISTANBUL! MUHAHAHAHAHA! * Austrian Empireball - YUO FUCKING TRAITOR! I HELP YUO KILL KEBAB AND YUO KILL ME! * Teutonic Orderball - Invited him once to help remove kebab, he then built Malbork on my clay and wouldn't leave. * Mongol Empireball - Stopped his invasion with my best przyjaciel Gallery Ccc5aFp.png Comic (Poland-Lithuania - Poland - Estonia - Belarus - Russia - Latvia).png Lithuania Suicide.png Quotes Fee-fi-fo-fum, I smell Ottoman. }} zh:波兰-立陶宛联邦球 Category:Polandball Category:Slavic Category:Pierogi Category:Russian Haters Category:Kebab Removers Category:Europe Category:Former kebab removers Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Belarusball Category:Ukraineball Category:Latviaball Category:Estoniaball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Lithuanian Speaking Countryball Category:Anschluss Category:Historic Category:Kebab Hater Category:Kebab killers Category:Rawr Category:Empire Category:Christianity Category:Anti-semite Category:Jewish Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Diversity Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Baltic Region Category:Belarusian Speaking Countryball Category:Poland-LIthuaniaball